There's a First Time for Everything
by ani-chan24
Summary: A more in depth idea of what really happened during Axis and Rhys' first time together.


This is rather old, I didn't realize there was a Teahouse category on here! This is brought over from my pharaoh-bocchan account on y!gallery. Made with my friend Madison~

I do not own Teahouse.

* * *

This was truly the life. A swanky place to stay, breakfast, lunch, and dinner given, and on top of that, well... He got paid to fuck. Axis was the king of the Teahouse, the swanky brothel he worked for. The top paid courtesan, and an all-around ladies' man. He made women swoon, made them sigh, and most importantly, made them wet. When it came to women, he was charming and sexy, and knew just what to do to make them scream his name.

He wasn't exactly the picture of the perfect man, he had a lot of piercings, nose, two on his right brow, a bunch in his right ear, and a labret piercing too. And that's only what you could see. Then his tattoos, which mainly consisted of a huge, exotic tattoo that covered his back and right arm, and some of his left. Then he actually had two tattoos on the bottom of his right foot, though most people didn't notice that. He dressed rather roughly too, muscle tees and ripped up jeans, not exactly the elegant look his boss tried to make for the Teahouse, but it was just what his clients wanted. He'd been propositioned for sex from men a few times too, but since he wasn't gay, and definitely didn't want that, Xanthe, his boss, always made the price unnaturally high, so they'd just end up with Mercutio.

It was time for a house wide line up, which meant a big spender was coming in to choose. It was weird having both genders there, and made it hard to guess whether it was a man or a woman looking for fun. Maybe it'd be an older woman, some sexy cougar wanting someone to make her feel young again. He grinned wildly as he thought of that, ignoring the reality of who would come in.

Rhys was bored.. He had money, good looks and he could anything he wanted but he was still bored out of his mind. Strolling down the street, staring at everyone with a look of bored disdain until his eyes fell on a nice brick building called The Teahouse. The name intrigued him very much so, and entering the building and greeted with immediate respect made him smile and want more. He was served tea by a very serious man, told of the business here, signed the papers and waited to be called upon when the line up would be ready.

There was just something about sitting in that huge room drinking tea, staring outside at the world outside, waiting to pick a person of his choice to fuck, there was something about that that pleased Rhys to no end.. He stood when he was called on, following the serious man, speaking quietly about the choices he had but as soon as his yellow eyes glanced over the bodies waiting at the bottom of the stairs he made his choice. "I want the red head." He murmured to the man named Xanthe, standing near the top of the steps with his arms folded behind his back, regal and smirking when he was told it would be much more. "I'll pay. I want him." Rhys said simply and waited for his choice to come up and show him his room.

The redhead in question watched with a disappointed face as he saw two men at the stairs. Damn, no sexy cougar today. Oh well, he'd just wait for one of his regulars to come in then. He watched Xanthe talk to the other man, with that annoying superior look on his face, and then one that meant he was getting paid quite a bit. He watched Xanthe come down and head down the line... and stop at him. Axis' eyes went wide, and then narrowed. "Xanthe, what the fuck are you doing? I'm not the gay courtesan, remember?" he growled under his breath, looking furious and insulted.

Xanthe stared at Axis and arched a brow. "You work for me Axis, remember that. He paid what I offered. He wants you and that's the end of the question. You're going to go with him or get out of here so make your choice. Get up there and take him to your room. And SHOW him respect." Xanthe said sternly before he walked away, his expensive shoes clicking on the marble tile. Rhys stood at the top of the stairs with the smallest smirk on his lips, watching the two men speak, eying the man he had picked, just imagining the things he would do with him.. A flame that needed to be contained and showed who was really in control..

The man snarled, giving his boss a look that could kill before stomping up the stairs, scowling at Xanthe as he passed. "...Come on...sir." he added the 'sir' at the last minute, not wanting this guy to tell Xanthe he was rude, or he might suffer the creepy wrath of Mercutio again. Spanking wasn't as fun as the silver-haired man made it out to be... He led the stranger to his room, which was large and rather elegant, clean but you could tell he lived there, everything was dark, and there were a bunch of piercing things on the vanity. He slumped onto the edge of his bed and looked up at the guy. "...I'm Axis."

Rhys silently watched his choice's ass move in those tight jeans he wore as they walked, staring at him with a smirk before they entered the dark room that fit the man perfectly. Walking over to where the red haired man slumped down, Rhys stared down at him, hands clasped behind his back for the moment, just studying him. "Stand." Rhys said simply, waiting for the man named Axis to do as he was told.

Axis bit back a growl, annoyed that this guy didn't even say his name. And now he was ordering him? Who did he think he was, Xanthe? But... he had to be paying a lot. Xanthe wouldn't make Axis do gay stuff for under 1000, at least. And this idiot could've had Mercutio for just 300, if he asked. Still, he got to his feet, standing in front of the client and looking bored and annoyed.

For a moment Rhys just looked at Axis up and down, smirking at him, those yellow eyes glinting in the low light of the room. All at once he had the man pushed up against the wall and he was biting the side of his neck, gently pinning him to the wall, nothing too hard, this wasn't rape after all, he just wanted the man to know who was in control. Rhys leaned back to stare Axis in the face, grinning as he slid his hand up the man's shirt and watched him closely, wanting to gauge his reaction, Xanthe had told him that this man had never been with another man before and that's why it would cost so much.. "Mm.. so you've never been with a man before..? Seems a little surprising.." Rhys said softly as he found a nipple and squeezed it hard.

Axis grunted as he was pushed to the wall, letting the man pin him and bite at his neck. He could take it, and honestly, with the muscles he had, could've gotten away easily, but this was about the customer, letting them enjoy themselves... no matter how much Axis didn't like it. He shivered slightly as his chest was exposed, he always kept his room a little chilly, so his clients would want him even closer. His nipples hardened, the left one pierced with a ring. "Not really. I'm not fucking gay." he answered gruffly, before jolting and wincing as the client squeezed his unpierced nipple.

Oh that made Rhys grin and he squeezed that nipple a little harder, watching the man jump and wince and he stared into his eyes, pushing his shirt up a bit higher before be leaned in close and bit Axis on the lips, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to make a point. "For the right amount of money you are.." Rhys whispered and he was done talking, his hand slid down and rubbed between Axis' legs before his hidden strength came through and he pushed Axis down onto the bed, carefully undressing himself and staring at the man expectantly.

"Nn.." he made a soft sound as Rhys squeezed harder, not pulling away as he bit his lips, making an angry face. He hated this guy already, but couldn't help but feel his lower parts get a little aroused just by the rub. He grunted as he fell back on the bed, watching the man undress in front of him, then stare at him. It was his turn... he guessed. So he did so, sitting up and pulling off his shirt, showing off his delicious body and tattoos, and then slipped out of his jeans, no underwear on. His 8 inch cock was half hard, a piercing in the tip, and a tuft of red hair at the base.

The tall man had gotten rid of his over coat and just remained in his white shirt and pants, unbuttoning a few of the buttons as he took in Axis' body, staring straight at his cock as he did so, not hiding what he wanted at all. Without a word he pushed Axis back on the bed a bit more and bent down between his legs, sliding his mouth against the slightly swollen tip of his half hard cock and letting his tongue flick over that piercing, he had never felt one of those before but he was sure that it made the skin so much more sensitive.. Wrapping his fingers around the rest of his cock and squeezing tightly, Rhys let his free hand slide over Axis' hip and lower squeezing his ass, tracing his crack slowly.

Now this was more like it... He hid a grin as the man bent down and took in his cock head, making him groan and grab his hair gently with one hand, the other propping him up. His cock stiffened in the warm, wet mouth, and Axis closed his eyes, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He ignored the hand groping his ass, hoping that all the guy would want would be to suck him off, but knowing that it probably wasn't the case...

Sliding his hand back from the man's bottom, realizing how.. round he was, very pleasing, Rhys started to tug off his shirt with one hand, still stroking and squeezing with his other, sucking and flicking his tongue, pressing Axis back into the pillows a bit more. Quite talented with both hands AND his tongue, the blue haired man slid out of his white shirt while still sucking off the the man he had bought, finally managing to gain control over him, feeling him throb against his tongue and just when he knew the man was close he slid back and smirked devilishly. "Turn around." Rhys said softly as he wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand.

"Unngh... fuck..." he groaned, eyes rolling back in his head. This man had to be some sort of wizard, because this was way too good to be a mortal doing this. He tightened his grip, all but fucking his mouth, grunting and groaning, cheeks pink. A scowl passed his lips when Rhys stopped, only to quietly order him. He... he wanted to say no... but... he was too far gone. He let go of his hair and turned under him, propping himself on all fours, his huge bubble butt sticking out.

Rhys leaned back very slowly, giving Axis room to move around, he sat on his knees, how pale muscled body showing, pants slung low around his hips. He smirked when that ass was displayed for him.. just like a good boy.. Reaching out he slid his fingers over the rounded bottom and squeezed gently, sliding both hands up and spreading him wide, seeing his virgin pucker, leaning forward to press his tented pants between his cheeks. "Show me where the lube is, kitten.." Rhys whispered low, right into his ear, biting the side of his neck.

Axis tensed tightly as Rhys groped his ass, looking back with a pissed off look. He kept quiet, and jolted a little when he felt his arousal press between his cheeks, holding back a grunt and hid his face. Another fucking order... who did this fucking fag think he was? He pointed at a drawer that held lube and condoms, the only reason he had lube was for when some women wanted a little kinky sex, aka anal. That was pretty awesome, but this... this was going to suck.

The man leaned over, purposely pressing his erection up against Axis as he did so, grabbing the little bottle of lube out of his drawers before he leaned back and flicked the cap open. Spreading some along his finger, Rhys closed it and set it down for the time being, spreading the red head's cheeks again, tracing his finger around that tight pucker before his finger slowly slipped inside and he started to finger Axis in a way that could make any man tremble instantly, pressing it deep enough so he found his prostate.

Axis was ready to freak out. Was he really going to let this guy fuck him? Take his ass like he was some sort of sissy? Apparently... At the feel of a finger at his hole, he tensed and closed his eyes tightly, this is gonna suck... Then it happened. That digit slipped inside, and he grunted, grabbing at the blankets. Suddenly he started fingering him quickly, and then pressed it deep inside him. His eyes went wide and he arched. "Ohhh fuuuuuuuck!"

Rhys smirked happily as he watched the man's reactions.. that pissed off look on his face until he hit a spot he knew no woman had ever gone after before and just seeing the way he reacted was worth the money he paid.. The man stayed quiet as he fingered Axis again and again, hitting his prostate until he was so hard and leaking he was sure that the man was close. Sliding his finger out to squeeze a little more lube on, Rhys started to really stretch out that right virgin hole.. knowing it wouldn't feel as good as what he did before, but he let his fingers thrust in deep and brush his prostate a few times just to make sure he didn't lose that delicious erection he had..

Axis' eyes were screwed shut, as his fingers gripped the bedsheets and his toes curled. "Fuck fuck fuckkkk" he kept muttering, tensing up tightly at times, only to get that weird spot hit and feel absolutely amazing, then he'd embarrass himself by crying out in pleasure, and loosen up again. "Shit! S-Stop!" he grunted out, cock hard as a rock now, and even starting to leak a little, despite it's owner's protests.

The calm man behind the roaring tiger just smirked in amusement, staring at the way Axis cursed and gripped the sheets, knowing he was enjoying himself from that leaking cock of his.. but when he was asked to stop Rhys stilled his fingers inside the man and leaned close to whisper into his ear. "Is that what you really wish?" He asked coldly, slowly moving his fingers out of the man, though even if he was asked to really stop he wouldn't now.. he just wanted to gauge what Axis had to say..

He was pretty surprised that the cruel-seeming man stopped, though those fingers felt pretty good even sliding out of him. The question made him curse under his breath, and open his eyes. He looked down at the blanket, as his mind freaked out and he tried to figure out what he wanted. "...N-No..." he ended up mumbling out, face as red as his hair.

Oh hearing that answer made Rhys so pleased that he couldn't hide the grin that slid over his lips.. he stared at Axis, seeing his red face, and decided not to taunt the man any longer.. Sliding three fingers in this time to get some serious stretching done, stroking the red tiger's prostate a few times until he was leaking hard and Rhys leaned back and slid his fingers out, ready to get this over with.. The man debated for a moment whether he needed to use a condom or not.. in all honesty the contract didn't specify with virgin males so Rhys just grinned and slicked himself up, staring at the sight of Axis bent over like that.. spread legs just for him. Moving forward just a little he pressed his swollen head to Axis' stretched pucker, putting a bit more lube on before he started to push inside, pushing Axis down with one hand on his back, the other holding his hip, slooooowly thrusting inside that tight hole..

He was almost pleased to feel himself filled again, ALMOST. He grunted loudly as his prostate was teased so cruelly, precum leaking onto the bed below as he tried not to enjoy it. Looking back, he caught that aggravating grin, and immediately ducked his head away, refusing to look at the man who was about to take his virginity. When he felt the fingers leave, he wondered what was going on, then suddenly something weird was pressing against his hole. His eyes went wide. "W-Wai-nnnnnnnnnngh!" he started to talk, but ended up letting out a strangled grunt, hands gripping the blankets until his knuckles turned white. His front half gave way, and he hid his red face in a pillow, trying not to tear up. Even with that stretching, this was a much bigger object, and he was an anal virgin... god, this sucked.

Rhys stared down at Axis, smirking and stilling his hips, that tight ring of muscle squeezing his tip felt soooo very good.. but he knew the man needed time to.. adjust.. He didn't speak, he just stared, sliding his hands over that lovely ass, squeezing gently, pinching a little, gently pushing in a little more, massaging Axis' tight little pucker with his fingers as he did so..

Tears pricked at Axis' eyes, but he didn't dare let them escape. "Fuck..." he whispered, grinding his teeth together as he tensed around the strange intrusion. "Fuck you. T-This hurts..." he growled out, not daring to look back at the man. The sick fuck was probably enjoying this, no doubt.

Rhys stilled his hips as soon as those words left Axis' mouth, staring down at the way he was tensing and whispering like that.. Gentle hands started to slide up and down the man's lower back in a very soothing way, moving over his skin, trying to ease those muscles into relaxing so he didn't have a crying man under him.. though he knew Axis would probably kill himself before he ever cried in front of anyone..

"Nnn..." that sound wasn't quite as angry as the others... those hands... felt kinda good... actually, it felt really good... Axis was easily swayed into getting relaxed, his pucker as well as his whole body loosening up. He shut his eyes and hid his face in the pillow, telling himself inwardly to pretend it was just some kinky chick doing this.

A smirk slid over Rhys' lips when he felt the red haired man finally relax.. staring at his body and feeling his muscles loosen up a bit. Still rubbing over his smooth skin, Rhys started to push in a bit more, almost hissing from how tight he was.. it was nice to feel a virgin ass for once.. Rhys grunted softly and thrust in a bit more, getting his entire cock inside the man, his tip brushing Axis prostate, giving the man deep little thrusts so he pushed against it again and again, holding his hips as he did so, purposely leaving his cock untouched..

There was no way to just ignore this, so he might as well try to enjoy it... right? And when that cock head hit that spot inside him, well, there was no denying how enjoyable it was. He gasped slightly, body straightening up as he moaned and grunted as his prostate was teased again and again. His cock was leaking precum heavily, and even though he didn't want to, he was really enjoying it. One of his own rough hands snaked underneath himself, grabbing his cock and tugging it in time with the other man's thrusts into him.

Rhys closed his eyes and gripped Axis' hips tight, not caring if he was bruising the man because all that was on his mind was how fucking tight this loud bastard was and how good he sounded when he gasped and grunted like that.. Thrusting hard, pushing into him again and again, Rhys let his gray eyes open to see that Axis was touching himself, making the man glare slightly and reach down to push his hand away, wrapping his own fingers around that leaking cock and leaning forward more so his chest was flush with the red head's back. Rhys grunted, thrusting harder, deeper, pumping Axis hard cock with his strong thrusts, letting his teeth graze Axis' shoulder, biting into his skin gently.

He didn't fight it when the other man replaced Axis' hand with his own, it felt better having someone else do it anyways.. The last straw was when he felt that gentle bite, the feeling of teeth grazing him always got him riled up. That orgasm that had been bubbling up in him finally reached it's boiling point, and he straightened up, tensing up so much that he held that cock in him in place. A choked noise was all that escaped him as he trembled intensely and came hard onto the sheets below.

When the muscles around Rhys' cock tightened so much so that he couldn't even move he groaned deep in his throat and tugged on Axis' cock quicker, feeling him cum against his fingers and as Rhys released inside of Axis be bit his shoulder hard and bucked his hips forward, coming hard, pushing Axis down into the bed until his twitching cock was done spilling into that tight channel.. Rhys stayed there for a moment, relishing the aftershocks, but as soon as they left he pulled out of Axis and moved back to get dressed.

Axis grunted when he was pushed into the mattress, still trembling as he felt nothing he'd ever felt before, himself get filled with cum. An incredible feeling of emptiness followed when the man pulled out, leaving Axis a crumpled mess on the bed, cum slowly leaking out of him. He stayed silent for a minute, before piping up. "It's gonna be extra since you came in me." he said simply, not daring to look at the man who just took his guy virginity.

Rhys was fully dressed in a matter of minutes, listening to the silence of the room and the pants Axis was letting out, it was all very wonderful.. Sliding his fingers through his hair, Rhys smirked as he stared at the crumpled man on the bed, cum all over his ass, leaking out of him like a slut, hiding his face in the pillows and there was a bite mark on his shoulder. The tall man slid out his pocketbook and took out a few extra bills, he had already paid the man named Xanthe but since Axis wanted extra he would give it.. He threw about two hundred onto the bed and leaned down to slide his fingers through that unruly hair. "Until next time, little thing.." Rhys whispered and then he was gone, out of the room and walking out of the establishment.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Reviews very welcome!


End file.
